callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Bomb
The 'Monkey Bomb '(or the 'Cymbal Monkey, '''as referred by Treyarch in Call of Duty: Black Ops) is a secondary grenade first seen in Der Riese. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, it appears in Nazi Zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five" and all of the Classic maps. It is not present on Ascension, where it is replaced with the Gersch Device. It was created by Doctor Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush. It could possibly be made from a real monkey, as Dr. Maxis was disturbed by it and Richtofen's biography says he has a collection of stuffed animals made from the animals he killed. It can only be obtained through the mystery box in Nazi zombies. Overview The Monkey Bomb was discovered in World at War in one of the trophies/achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it, plays German music and after a short amount of time, it explodes. It attracts Zombies until the explosion, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion of the Monkey Bomb can still kill them. On the Iphone app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and hellhounds alike. Up to three can be carried at a time (except on the Iphone app, where two are recieved, which are dropped instead of thrown). The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the tactical grenade button. When thrown, the player will first wind the monkey and then fix it's hat. This extends the period before throwing which can be lethal if the player gets cornered. On the Iphone app it takes approximately seven seconds before the Monkey Bomb is dropped. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for a respite and explodes in a blast. While the explosion is usually non-lethal, it gives the player much needed time to reload, retreat or revive. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown to allow the player(s) retrieve a Max Ammo power-up, as it allows the zombies to be distracted with it for a short time while reloading occurs, as well as the retrieval of the power-up itself. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo, therefore meaning throwing one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe/Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. Note: If a Stielhandgranate or an M67 (''Black Ops'') explodes next to the monkey, it will not detonate the Monkey Bomb. Call of Duty: World at War In ''Call of Duty: World at War'' the Monkey Bomb is a new grenade only obtainable through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing Left Bumper (Xbox 360) or L2 (PS3) on Default Control settings. The Monkey Bomb also has two Achievements/Trophies the first is "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" which is given when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other is "The Might of the Monkey!" which is one of the easiest of Map Pack 3 which all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real Monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly plausible he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. This is strenghted by the fact that after a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say "Sam," "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!". Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb makes an appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The Monkey Bomb now appears in all four classic maps instead of just Der Riese. It works the same as in ''Call of Duty: World at War''. It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. Unlike in Zombies , not all zombies will run after it. The Monkey Bomb does not appear in Ascension, as it is replaced by the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Dolls. Usage The Monkey Bomb's ability to distract zombies can make it one of the most useful tools in zombie mode. It is most commonly used to avoid a horde of zombies or to avoid getting cornered. However, the time it takes to prepare the Monkey Bomb for throwing can be disastrous, as the player may get cornered regardless and killed because there is such a long time for preperation and throwing. Also the player may get cornered by zombies that are running towards the Monkey Bomb; they will not attack the player while the Monkey Bomb is active, but in their obsession to get to the Monkey Bomb they may unintentionally corner the player and kill them after the monkey has exploded. Due to this, the player should consider the place where he or she wants to throw the Monkey Bomb to avoid getting unintentionally cornered. Therefore, calmness rather than blind panic is advised. The Monkey Bomb can be used for a variety of things. More common usages of the Monkey Bomb are to avoid zombies, especially on harder waves, or to gain some time to safely revive a downed teammate. However, the Monkey Bomb can also be used as a way to gather a mass of zombies which can easily be shot to provide easy and quick points. It can also be used when the player's clip is out of ammo and needs to reload, or when needing to switch to a weapon with a long-drawn time to extract and prepare for firing. The Monkey Bomb allows for a safe reload, or weapon swap, during the time it distracts zombies. Another more usefull tactic with the Monkey Bomb is to throw it when a power-up is dropped. Sometimes a Max Ammo or Nuke can make the difference between life and death, so throwing a Monkey Bomb to collect these is something to consider, especially on higher rounds. It is particularly advisable to do this for a Max Ammo since obtainment replenishes all Monkey Bombs anyway. Trivia *On the Monkey Bomb's hat there is the Group 935 logo. *The Monkey Bomb may sometimes say, "What the Fu-" before blowing up, the last word being cut off; possibly a reference to the WTF Boom, a popular internet meme. *If the "give all" command is used (in the PC version only), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the three will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies . *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey can be found lying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to it's back it has a basket with drawing tools. *In Dead Ops, the Monkey Bomb lays on its back side while bouncing instead of sitting right up. This is the only zombie mode that lets the Monkey Bomb do that. Gallery IMG_0281.PNG|Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in the Ipod app version IMG_0282.PNG|The Monkey Bomb in action in the Ipod Version Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb in action. Quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 3